Dreaming of You, A KnuxRouge Fanfic
by LizzyBird
Summary: She's dreaming of him. He's dreaming of her. How will their dreams bring them together? Rated M for lime and mild swearing. Slight SonAmy.
1. How it Started

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you enjoy it! And please, don't be too harsh on me in the reviews, because like I said, it's my first, so it might not be the best one ever, haha =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, or any other Sonic characters I may mention in this. They all belong to SEGA. (Although I really REALLY wish I owned them…)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Dreaming of You**

**Chapter One-How It Started**

One morning she woke up startled, blushing at the embarrassing dream she'd just had about a certain someone.

Rouge the Bat slowly began to stretch, yawning. "*sigh*… that's the fifth time this week!" For the past couple of nights, she had been dreaming of, (who else?), a certain crimson red echidna.

Knuckles.

_Knuckles…_she thought sleepily. _Why has he been on my mind so much recently?  
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback (to six days ago to be exact…)**

Rouge, attempting to sneak past Knuckles to her sparkling green prize behind him, thinks quietly to herself. _The Master Emerald…_she thought. _How long I've waited to capture you and take you home with me!_

Before she got to it however, Knuckles her presence.

_Batgirl… again? _He thought to himself._ This should be… interesting, _thinking with a smirk on his face.

Rouge had specially trained her ears no not only have super hearing for sounds, but for listening to thoughts and feelings as well.

_Hmm… _she thought to herself._ As long as he already knows that I'm here… let's have some fun!_

She popped out of the bush that she was hiding in, and Knuckles, expecting to be attacked, posed into his fighting stance.

To his surprise, she tackled him in a tight, loving embrace.

Not expecting this, he was caught off guard, and ended up being knocked to the ground with her on top of him

Blushing crazily, once realizing the position he was now in, he said in a shocked voice, stuttering,

"B-b-b… BATGIRL??! What are you d-d-DOING??!"

"Aww, Knuckies, I missed you! I can't even get a simple little hug for that?" she said, squeezing him even tighter.  
"T-th-THIS is n-NOT a s-SIMPLE LITTLE HUG!!!"

"Well… I figured this was funner," she said with a seductive wink. "Don't you think so too?"

To her surprise, his mind agreed with her.

_I have to admit, I am really liking this… a LOT…_he thought.

Of course she heard every word of this.

But he didn't know that.

"W-w-Why the HELL would I like THIS!!?" denying her accusation, his cheeks turning as red as his crimson fur.

Before she could come up with an answer, his mind answered his own question for her:

_Because her body is just oh-so-hot as it is, so having it on top of me just adds to my pleasure._

It's true. She had a VERY nice body, one hard to ignore by any man. Why should he think any different? With her large breasts and smooth, flat stomach with just a hint of ab muscles, and curves in all the right places, with her black skin-tight jumpsuit on top to boot, she could see why he thought just that about her. She questioned the sincerity of it though.

_Hmm… _Rouge thought. _Does he mean it? Does he really think that? Let's find out!_

She smiled sexily down at him, slightly puffing out her already huge chest, moving them closer to his face.*** **"Because my body is just 'oh-so-hot' as it is, so me being on top of you just makes it all better, am I right?" she said, nearly repeating his exact thoughts.** He gasped, turning as red as a maroon Flicky flying by.

_Yup. _She thought to herself with a smile. _He meant it._

How did she know I was thinking the EXACT SAME THING just now!!?

He pondered to himself, slightly peeved at the fact she could read his thoughts like that. But she wasn't about to give her the pleasure of being right.

"Nope. Wrong. DEAD wrong." He said to her, voice firm. Well, as firm as your voice can be when you're *cough* lying through you're teeth *cough*.

"Sure, whatever you say… Knuckies " winking at him again.

"GET OFF MY ISLAND BATGIRL!! AND STOP CALLING ME KNUCKIES!!!" Knuckles yelled angrily, still blushing madly.

"*sigh*… if that's what you really want…" she said sadly, hoping to make him feel guilty, even folding her ears back for dramatic effect. His comment had stung a little bit though, but she wasn't concerned about it too much at the moment.

"YES, THAT'S _**EXACTLY**_ WHAT I WANT!!"

However, his mind had disagreed with him.

_No…_he thought. _I don't want you to leave, don't go… Stay here with me like this, even if just for a little while…_Rouge blushed upon hearing these thoughts.

"Fine," She told him. "I'll go. But first…" she closed her eyes slightly and started to lean forward into him.

_Wait, what is she…_

"Wait, what are you…"

He stopped as their lips met, and she kissed him deeply yet softly. His eyes stayed open in wonder as he realized what was happening, what she was doing. _Oh. That's what she's doing. _He thought as he blushed deeply.

His eyes then slowly started to close, and he wrapped his arms around her middle back, pulling her closer into his body with her still on top of him while deepening the kiss.

_Wow, _They both thought in unison. _This is amazing.  
_

_And even better than I had ever imagined it would be._ Knuckles' mind added. Rouge blushed at the thought of him imagining them kissing.

She slowly released her hold on the kiss and opened her eyes halfway, looking down at him. She smiled as she realized that he had lifted his head slightly, trying to continue the kiss for as long as it could last.

They stared into eachothers eyes dazedly before Knuckles broke the silence by speaking again.

"Uh… wow." He was at a loss for words. "That was, uh…" Before he could say anymore, she cut in.

"I think I should go now."

"What?" He said, sounding shocked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Why?"

"Just… because." She said, not wanting him to see her so flustered. "I'll come back soon though, so don't you worry your pretty little red head about it!" She kissed him once more on the forehead as a souvenir for the flight home. Then, much to Knuckles' despair, she got up off of him to leave, and then quickly proceeded to fly off of the majestic floating island. He got up to watch her leave, still mesmerized by her wonderful kiss.

_Rouge,_ He thought. _Wow…  
_

**End Flashback**

She yawned once again, before getting up out of her bed.

_Ever since that day, I've been having dreams about him…  
_

Indeed, every night her dreams always lingered over him, and what might've happened if she'd stayed. Sometimes it ended very sweetly, with them all cuddled up together, whispering "_I love you_" into eachother's ears. Sometimes it ended up very sexual, but still ending up with an "I love you" from each side.

Last night happened to be the second way.

And it got WAY out of hand, even for her.

She made her way to the table to start breakfast, wearing only a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it (much like the one on her favorite jumpsuit, but with sparkles all along the edges of it) and with a blush stain still fresh on her cheeks.

"That was the worst dream yet!" she said to herself.

_It was also the best dream so far though too…_ she thought, blushing an even deeper shade of pink.

As she poured herself a bowl of cereal, she realized that she hadn't been to the island ever since that night.

_Hm… I think maybe after breakfast today I just might go visit my favorite echidna…_

**End Chapter One**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*******KnuxRougeluva: **Don't let Knuckles know I told you this but… he took a slight peek at them as she did this.

**Knuckles:** Hey! I heard that!! *gets angry and red-faced*

**KnuxRougeluva:** Oops… anyways, carry on with the story!! *runs away from Knuckles, terrified*

****KnuxRougeluva:** Oh yea. The reason she didn't repeat them exactly was because if she did, then Knuckles would have suspected something. But I fixed it. Is all good now =3

**Rouge:** Great. Way to be so bluntly obvious. Sometimes I wonder if you're completely mentally sane or not.

**KnuxRougeluva: **Hm… probably not. But that's okay. =3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, so let me know what you guys think of my VERY FIRST FIC EVER!!! Please be kind in your reviews =3**

**Hahaha, my boyfriend tried to get me to let him know what I was writing, but of course he's not allowed to know =3 well… at least until I'm done, and when I know that its good enough for him to read. I'm very self conscious about that kinda stuff. =3**

**P.S. I know I said WHEN you guys review… I apologize for putting it like that. I meant IF you guys review. =3 (which I sincerely hope you do =3) **


	2. Suprise Visit!

**Hey guys!! I'm SOO sorry about not updating sooner!! =[ My computer that I use for writing has been officially infected with so many different viruses, it's been nearly impossible for me to get on to continue the story! I'm terribly sorry, I hope you can forgive me!**

**Rouge: Hmm…**

**Knuckles: I don't know… you've left us waiting for almost a whole month…**

**I'm SORRY!!! =[**

**Oh, and to clear up any confusion, let me make this statement about Rouge, *ahem*.**

**Rouge is NOT reading his mind. She is not psychic nor a mind reader. If you actually READ half of the first chapter, she is HEARING them through a super sensitive sort of hearing skill she had trained herself to do. Just to clear that up. I hope no one else is still confused about that!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!!**

**Read on!**

**Dreaming of You**

**Chapter Two-Surprise Visit!**

Knuckles was sitting quietly atop the Master Emerald. Almost peacefully. But if you heard what was going through his head, "peaceful" wouldn't exactly be the first word to come to mind.

_Every night I dream about her, wishing the dream was real, and every day I wait for her to come back, but she never returns to my island…_

…

"…"

"Where IS she!!" He screamed in exasperation.

"If you mean **me**, I'm right here… _Knucklehead_." He heard a sexy, familiar voice say.

Knuckles spun around quickly, hoping to see her, but she was nowhere in sight. He hopped down from the Master Emerald, confused.

"I thought I just heard…" he shook his head.

"I must be losing it…" he turned around slowly to hop back onto the Master Emerald…

but he was met with a pleasant surprise.

There, right on top of his emerald…

… was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Rouge was laying on her side, daintily perched atop the emerald, smiling down at him.

"Aww, Knuckies, you were waiting for little old me this **whole** time? How** sweet** of you! "

Knuckles blushed slightly for two reasons.

One, she was right. He _had_ been waiting for her to come back.

Two, she looked_ good_.

Not that she didn't every other day.

But today in particular she looked just…

_Wow._

She had on this purple tank top with a little pink emerald on the bottom back left corner and a big green emerald on the chest. She was wearing tiny matching booty shorts with a red emerald on the front left corner, showing off her great legs. She wore an aqua-blue pair of sneakers with matching bracelets as well.

**(I may or may not have this outfit up soon, look forward to it though!!)**

He scanned her up and down for a minute.  
_Wow,_ he thought,_ she looks __**amazing**__._

He watched as she giggled for no apparent reason, confused at the joke he must have missed.

He then realized he hadn't said anything to her yet since she'd been here with him.

"What do you want batgirl? If it's the Emerald, tough luck, you're not getting it."

She frowned slightly at this comment.

"What? I'm gone for almost a whole week, and I don't even get a 'Hey Rouge, how are you'? I wasn't even **thinking** about the Master Emerald when I decided to come visit you and your little floating island." She said, a little peeved at his assumption.

"Well, if that's not what you came here for, then just what **were** you thinking about on your way over here?" he asked out of curiosity.

He was surprised at the stain of pink that had formed on her cheeks.

_Wait,_ he thought_, she couldn't have been thinking about… that day… could she?_

She blushed even more, for some unknown reason. "Well, if you think it's about that day, it's not! I'm sorry that ever even happened!" she exclaimed.

He then saw her face change into an apologetic expression, almost as if saying "oops-I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-for-it-to-come-out-that-way".

He thought sadly, _Oh… I was hoping that was it… I guess not…_ he sighed, disappointed.

She continued, however. "But… I_ have_ been thinking about that a _little_ recently… and _maybe_ some along the way here… but only maybe!"

His heart fluttered. _Did she really just say what I think she did?_

"Yeah… only a little…" Rouge repeated.

His ears perked up, and he broke into a huge smile before he could stop himself.

_Yes! I wasn't the only one thinking about it then!_

She chuckled, and then he realized that a huge smile was still plastered to his face.

He quickly took it down and put a stern look to his face, but you could still see the sheer joy in his eyes.

"Oh. I see." He said, trying to cover up his pure happiness.

Rouge started to walk towards him slowly, swaying her hips as she walked. "Aww, Knuxie, are you saying" she got up close to his face and whispered in his ear, "that you didn't think about it too? At _all_?"

He shivered-she was so close, he could feel her warm breath on his neck. "I-"

She gasped suddenly. "!? Knucklehead!"

His eyes bugged halfway out of his head-he had wrapped his arms unknowingly around her waist.

_Shit,_ he thought in his head,_ I'm screwed now!_

"Umm…" he started.

She giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him seductively in the in the eyes.

"It's okay," she said, "I kind of like it."

And then she kissed him.

**End Chapter Two**

**KnuxRougeluva: Ahh! I just realized that this chapter was insanely short too!! I'm sorry!! I made you wait so long and only have 3 pages worth of stuff to read!! It seemed so much longer on paper…**

**Knuckles: Disgrace. You should be ashamed of yourself. If I acted that way in guarding the Master Emerald, it could be easily stolen by any… HEY!!**

**Rouge: *flying away with the Master Emerlald* Heheheheheh…..**

**Knuckles: *flying after her* GET BACK HERE WITH MY EMERALD!!!**

**KnuxRougeluva: Uhh… *sweatdrops* well then, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. The Blue Feather?

**KnuxRougeluva: Oh. My. Gosh. I am So Sorry.**

**Rouge-What is wrong with you?**

**Knuckles-Really? It took you THIS long?**

**KnuxRougeluva: I'm SORRY!! I was going through a rough time, and I already have the next two chapters done, they're just not posted yet T^T**

**Knuckles-*sighh*… I guess you're forgiven…**

**Rouge-Not by me! Disgrace!**

**KnuxRougeluva: How about if I put them both up right now?**

**Rouge-I don't care. Just do it.**

**KnuxRougeluva: Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

**Chapter Three-The Blue Feather??**

They stood there like that for a minute, him holding her in his arms while she kissed him sweetly and softly. Eyes closed. Focused on only the fact that this was really happening.

No thoughts interrupting.

Just… kissing.

Pretty soon they broke for air.

Knuckles just stared at her. _Woah._

Rouge stared back into his eyes, speechless.

A blue Flicky flew by, dropping a feather which landed on Knuckles' head. Rouge saw this and started to giggle-he hadn't even noticed.

Knuckles watched as she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. He then realized-the top of his head was starting to tickle a little.

Rouge reached up and plucked the feather from his dreadlocks. She showed it to him and he blushed. "This fell on you, silly!" she said, smiling.

"Oh…" he said, still blushing. _How could I have not noticed that?!_

Rouge giggled. "You know, you sure are cute when you blush " she said, snuggling up to his chest. _This is… nice… being here with him like this… and without fighting… _she thought. _We've never really had a moment like this before._

Knuckles just stood this for a second, looking down at her, not knowing what to think. Then he decided he liked it, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They stood there like that for about half an hour, basking in the glow of the Master Emerald, the sun still high in the sky. Neither one of them wanted to end this moment.

Then Knuckles' stomach started grumbling. _Shit… I forgot I hadn't eaten yet! I hope Rouge didn't hear that… _Rouge started to chuckle. _Oops… I guess she did…_he thought.

Rouge adjusted her position so that she could look up at him while he still held her. "Aww, what's wrong baby, you hungry?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. _Did I really just say that?_

"Did you really just call me baby?" Knuckles exclaimed, eyes wide.

Rouge froze for a second. _How do I fix this!?_ "Uhm, well… I did if you wanted me too " she cooed, squeezing him tighter.

Knuckles blushed again. She was just so… _cute_. He'd never seen her as cute before, always hot or sexy, but not _**cute**_. "Uh… sure then." he said lamely, still rotating his thoughts in his mind.

She smiled. _He thinks I'm cute! No one EVER thinks I'm cute! _"Okay then, want to go get something?" she asked, still giddy. _Cute _

Knuckles' face fell a little. _I __**really**__ want to go with her somewhere, but…_ "I can't leave the Master Emerald, or this island…" he told her sadly.

She saw the disappointment on his face. _He must really want to go… poor thing. Hey, I know!_

"Well, we could go and find something on the island, I mean that's okay, right? You'll still be on the island, so it won't be so far away from the Emerald." she suggested, sounding hopeful.

He saw the look in her eyes. Wanting to spend time together. He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Yeah… that'd be okay… I mean, as long as you really want to." he said. He watched her face light up. "Great!" she said. "Let's go!" she smiled up at him. _Damn I want to kiss her again…_ he thought.

Rouge's ears perked up. _Really?_ she thought. _Okay!_ She reached up and kissed him, a light peck on the lips.

Knuckles stood there, frozen. _Wow, I swear it's like she can read my mind…_

She giggled. _He's catching on!_

* * *

They were wandering through the forest in the center of the island, Knuckles leading the way to somewhere special to take her.

They finally got to the center of the forest. To her surprise, there was a large cliff with a nice waterfall flowing into a cool, clear pond. All around, there were trees full of colorful, many different shaped fruits. "Well," Knuckles said, "we're here!"

Rouge stood in awe-it was so _beautiful_ here! She could just stay here forever, staring at the wondrous scene.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was eating a bunch of yellow star-shaped fruits in a tree, laying on a branch high up above her. He tossed a pink heart-shaped fruit down to her. "Want some?"

She caught it with ease, and smiled up at him. "Of course, thank you." she bit into the sweet fruit-it was _delicious_.

Knuckles watched her from up in the tree, half laying on his side, propped up on his elbow now, still munching on his food. He could tell she loved this place, by she way she wouldn't stop staring at everything around her. She probably thought it was the most beautiful place in the world. He did too. _What she doesn't get is that she's ten times more beautiful than this place, _he thought.

Her ears twitched at this thought. She smiled. _Aww!! He's so __**sweet **_

He jumped down suddenly from his branch, and started slowly walking up to her from behind. She heard every movement, but wanted to see what he was up to, so she kept quiet.

All of a sudden, she felt his two strong arms wrap around her waist, and his forehead nestle into the nape of her neck.

"Rouge…" he said softly, "I think I…"

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Nevermind…" he whispered.

_I think I might be really falling for you, Rouge…_

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

**KnuxRougeluva: Sorry for the wait, once again ^_^;**

**Rouge: …**

**KnuxRougeluva: *sighh* am I still hated Rougey-poo?**

**Rouge: DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!!?**

**KnuxRougeluva: Well no, but…**

**Knuckles: This is ridiculous. You need to just chillaxx~~**

**Rouge: AND YOU!! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING??!**

**Knuckles: RELAX, WOMAN!!**

**KnuxRougeluva: Uhh… please review!!**


	4. Experimenting: Enter Sonic and Amy!

**KnuxRougeluva: Heyy!!**

**Rouge: I'm still mad at you.**

**KnuxRougeluva: Riightt… okay, thanks.**

**Knuckles: Hey, at least she's updating now!!**

**Rouge: QUIET, YOU!!**

**KnuxRougeluva: URASAI!! BOTH OF YOU!!**

**Knuckles&Rouge: …**

**KnuxRougeluva: Goodness… Knuckles!!**

**Knuckles: …**

**KnuxRougeluva: … You may speak now…**

**Knuckles: …**

**KnuxRougeluva: KNUCKLES!!**

**Knuckles: Okay, okay! What is it?**

**KnuxRougeluva: Do the disclaimer, fool!**

**Rouge: Fool?**

**KnuxRougeluva: HEY!!**

**Knuckles: KnuxRougeluva doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters…**

**Rouge: C'mon, stick up for yourself like a man!!**

**KnuxRougeluva: Oh, and by the way, this chapter contains some lime! *chases Rouge with a stick***

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

**Chapter Four-Experimenting-Enter Sonic and Amy!**

The waterfall pounded heavily against the water next to them. They were frozen in place, time stopping for them as they took in everything, Knuckles thinking about his new feelings for Rouge, her listening to his every thought, processing all of this. He was _really_ into her. She had to admit, she kinda was too. But she wanted more.

She grabbed his wrists and turned her head towards him, kissing the side of his head. He lifted his head up to look at her, and she kissed his cheek.

His thoughts were blank, but she could tell he wanted it, this. She kissed him on the lips slowly and deeply. Still keeping her grip on his wrists, she started to slowly move his hands lower down her body.

His muscles tightened a little-he had no idea what she was doing, he'd never done anything with a girl before, but he knew this was taking it way farther than the little stunt he just pulled after jumping of the branch. It kind of scared him a little.

She felt him tense up. She loosened up her grip on his wrists a little and let go of the kiss.

"I… I'm sorry… should we go, or-" she was cut off by a short kiss. "No…" Knuckles said, "It's okay…". He was scared, but he liked it, and wanted her to keep going.

"O-oh… okay then…" Rouge said. _I hope he won't change his mind halfway through, or hate me after…_ She continued moving his hands, bringing one up to her chest, the other still going down. They both shivered, Rouge out of pleasure, Knuckles out of overpowering want.

_More,_ both of their minds chorused in unison. _I want __more__._

Knuckles took one of his hands from her grip and moved it down to her stomach, only to move it right back up, only underneath her shirt this time. His other hand remained in hers, starting to untie her shorts.

Rouge was shocked. He was moving on his own! Taking initiative! And **man** she was glad he never wore any clothes (other than shoes, but that's all that Sonic and Tails wore too).

Knuckles was busy fumbling around in her shirt when he felt her free hand start grazing against his… lower, **(A/N: Come on, I'm not ****seriously**** going to write words like ****that**** in here, it's T-rated for crying out loud!)** exciting him to no end, making him extremely hard. He finally got the strings undone on her shorts, and slipped his hand inside them.

She felt him enter her body and let out a little moan-he sure knew what he was doing. There's no _way_ that this was his first time with a girl! But she knew it was, just like how she was his first kiss almost a week ago. He was just naturally good at this. She deepened the kiss, and started playing with him harder. He moaned a little, and went deeper inside of her. They kept doing this, and eventually it got so intense that they fell over, but he landed on top of her and she flipped over, so it didn't bother them very much. They just kept kissing and feeling each other.

Rouge _really_ wanted to let him in, see how far he would go on his own. He really wanted to too. He was about to too, when Rouge heard footsteps. They weren't close, yet, but they were moving fast in their direction. The two had to stop, before whoever it was saw them like this. She listened closer-they were definitely Sonic's footsteps. They had to move-_fast._

She pushed Knuckles off gently, but hard enough to prove a point. "What's up, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, startled and somewhat upset that she had stopped all of a sudden. And at the good part too!

"Sonic's coming." she stated simply.

"Oh." was all he replied. _Good call_, he thought.

At this point, even Knuckles was starting to make out faint footsteps far away. Rouge quickly fixed up her clothes and fur, Knuckles taming his wild and crazy dreadlocks.

Right as they finished fixing themselves up, Sonic came rushing into the clearing. "Hey Knux, what's up buddy?" Sonic asked in a rushed tone. He _always_ talked in a rushed tone-Knuckles was used to it by now. "Uh, hey, Sonic, uhm, nothing much… you?" _Why are you __here__? Now, of all times! _Knuckles thought.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to stop by, visit my favorite red echidna, say hello." Sonic answered with a smile on his face. He turned to Rouge. "And Rouge! Good to see you again! How long has it been? I wasn't interrupting another fight or anything, right? You guys look kind of peeved…" he stopped. Finally.

Rouge and Knuckles _did_ look mad. Partly because their faces were still flushed from what they were just doing. Mostly angry from the fact that he _was_ interrupting. Just not a fight.

Rouge felt kind of bad for Sonic. The look on his face was just so innocent-she didn't want to make him feel bad!

But then he started to think.

_Hmm… I don't think it was a _fight_ I interrupted… Way to go Knuckles!_

Rouge got kind of pissed at this point._ Guess he's __not__ so innocent, now is he?_

"Well…" she started, "We were kinda busy… but I guess that's okay! Spend some male bonding time, I'll just go see what Amy's up to…" She didn't really mean it when she said that it was okay, but it's not like they could do anything now! She might as well go see her best girl friend.

She watched his face change as she mentioned Amy's name.

_Amy…_ he thought. He _really_ liked her. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, he just recently only admitted that to himself!

But of course, Rouge knew all about it.

She flew off the island, in pursuit of her friend's house.

Knuckles dreamily watched her fly away. _Stupid hedgehog,_ he thought._ Just when it was getting good!_

"So, Sonic, is there anything specific you wanted, or needed from me?" _Please, __**please**__ let there be a good reason for you interrupting us at a time like that!_ he thought.

"Well, Sonic started. "I'm gonna need to ask you if I can borrow some stuff from your island. You know, for presents. For Amy. Her birthday's coming up soon, and…" Sonic was shuffling nervously, his voice getting quieter and trailing off at the last part.

_Oh boy,_ Knuckles thought. _I guess this counts as a good reason… _"Sure, no problem, I'll help you find something for her…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge landed on the doorstep of Amy's apartment and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello, Amy's room?"

"Hey, Amy! It's me, Rouge! Mind if I come up for a bit?"

"Sure, no problem! Come on up!" she answered.

**End Chapter Four**

* * *

**Knuckles: …**

**Rouge: …**

**KnuxRougeluva: … What?**

**Knuckles: That was the worst lime ever.**

**KnuxRougeluva: URASAI!! It was late when I wrote that…**

**Knuckles: Where's Rouge?**

**Rouge: *peeks our from corner* *whispers* is it safe?**

**KnuxRougeluva: wwrRAAHHH!!!!**

**Rouge: AHH!!!! *runs away***

**KnuxRougeluva: *ahem* Well then. Now that that's over…**

**Knuckles: Please review!!**


	5. A Day With Sonic

**LizzyBird: Howdy ya'll!**

**Knuckles: AHHH!**

**LizzyBird: What!**

**Knuckles: Your name!**

**LizzyBird: Yeah, what about it?**

**Knuckles: You changed it!**

**Rouge: Don't you love us anymore?**

**LizzyBird: Well of course I do, sillies! I just didn't want to be labeled as ONLY a KnuxRouge fan. Gotta expand my interests to the people, you know?**

**Knuckles: Yeah, I guess… but hey, so what's your excuse this time?**

**LizzyBird: For what?**

**Rouge: Well, I don't know, maybe KEEPING US WAITING FOR AN UPDATE FOR FOREVER! AGAIN!**

**LizzyBird: Eep! Well, you see…**

**Rouge: Here we go…**

**LizzyBird: Well, I simply didn't have the drive to continue this story for a while. But recently I read it over again and checked my reviews and I thought "Hey, you know, I should start to continue this story, I think people have been waiting long enough", you know?**

**Knuckles: … But you didn't think about us at all?**

**LizzyBird: Aww, of course I did Knuckies!**

**Knuckles: *happy***

**Rouge: Hey, who said YOU get to call him Knuckies?**

**LizzyBird: Uh, me? Besides, he doesn't seem to mind much.**

**Knuckles: Nope, no problem here.**

**Rouge: Ugh!**

**LizzyBird: And now, you're long awaited chapter!**

**Knuckles: KnuxRou- I mean, LizzyBird doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or it's characters!**

**Rouge: SEGA does.**

**

* * *

**

**Dreaming of You**

**Chapter 5- A Day With Sonic**

Knuckles and Sonic were wandering around the mystical floating island, looking for something to get for Amy. Though, to Sonic, Knuckles seemed a little… distant. Knuckles was stumbling around, tripping over the tiniest things (without falling over, of course. Knuckles doesn't fall from tripping.),** (Knuckles: Damn straight!)** and not really paying any attention to anything Sonic was saying to him. Well, the latter wasn't unusual, but it still seemed different to him.

"Hey Knux!"

"Huh?" was all Knuckles could reply.

"Are you okay? You look kind of… lost." Sonic said.

Knuckles snapped at the word "lost". "I do NOT get LOST on my own island!" he yelled.

Sonic chuckled. "Not _that_ kind of lost, idiot. I mean, are you thinking about anything important?"

_Important…_Knuckles though. Definitely important to him.

"Possibly _Rouge_ related?" Sonic said with a smirk. He knew his buddy.

"_**NO!**_" Knuckles screamed. Like he wanted Sonic to know! There's no _w__ay_ he would tell Sonic that he'd been dreaming about Rouge a lot recently.

Sonic just smirked at the crimson friend of his. Considering how dense Sonic could be, and Knuckles' being obvious was easy to see to him? Gotta be true in and out. So he started putting on the pressure.

"Could it be you _love_ her? And think about her day and night? And all you wanna do is spend forever and ever and ever with her? And-"

"SHUT UP, SONIC!" Knuckles yelled, cutting him off. He didn't need to hear all this from _him_. "It's just…" he started. Did he really want to go through with telling Sonic about his dreams? "I've been having some…" ah screw it. Why not? "_dreams_. About Rouge."

Sonic stopped and stared at the blushing echidna before smiling. "Oh… I get it."

Knuckles' blush calmed to the lightest pink possible while silently sighing with relief. That wasn't so hard. And he even took him seriously-a first for the crazy blue hedgehog.

Or at least, that's the way it started at first.

"So… do you have boners when you wake up?" Sonic asked, a sly smirk on his face, which then broke into a grin at Knuckles' reaction.

Knuckles turned even redder than his fur, almost a brick red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Sonic couldn't tell. It could even be both. But Knuckles simply whipped around and punched Sonic in the face-left cheek-using his barbs to his advantage, and succeeded in knocking him over, Sonic landing flat on his back.

"None of your business." Knuckles said darkly. The anger was clear in his voice, but otherwise it was unusually calm. Mostly because of the slight satisfaction from punching something, especially Sonic. Sonic can feel pain. Trees can't.*

Still, Knuckles was pissed. Sure, the guess was crazy, random, and really embarrassing, but that's not what set him off.

It was the fact that Sonic was _right_.

Okay, so it didn't happen _every_ night. Only recently. And the fact that it happened at all freaked him out. Especially the first night.

_Flashback, to the first night it happened._

Knuckles was rolling around in his sleep. He lay in front of the Master Emerald, it pulsing out waves, trying to calm him.

"Blugh…" Knuckles said, waking up. He was having more and more dreams about Rouge ever since 'the incident'. This one started to confuse him though. Why had she been so much more… _seductive_ in this one? They had started to make out and roam their hands around each others' bodies when he woke up. "It's gotta be your fault," Knuckles said, looking up at the pulsating Emerald. "I've been sleeping near you for too long."

He slowly got up and went to go find his cottage deep in the woods. Once he did, he lazily pushed his way through the door, faintly remembering to close it, before stumbling through the rooms to his bed, collapsing on top of it. He fell asleep again almost instantly, hoping his dreams about Rouge would stop.

It did far from that. If anything, him moving locations only made matters _worse_.

In his dream, he was still making out with Rouge, but now they weren't wearing anything, and they were touching each other in more… **provocative **places than before.

_She climbed over him, straddling him, hovering right over his manhood, ready to plunge down, when-_

"Aah!" Knuckles screamed, waking up from the dream, tangled in his sheets. He was in covered in a cold sweat, but a warm batch of sweat started profusely expelling itself from his body once he saw something.

His covers were standing up on their own.

Upon realizing the source of the raised covers, he fainted.

_Why the hell is __that__, doing _that_? What's _happening_?_

* * *

"Wait… so Rouge gave you your very first boner? When you were **sleeping**! AHAHAHAHA!" Was all Sonic could reply when Knuckles finished telling the story.

"Shut **up**! It's not **funny**!" Knuckles yelled, embarrassed. "And it's not my fault… It's all because of that stupid thieving… lovely… sweet, sexy bat." Knuckles said, trailing off into his dazed state.

Sonic immediately stopped laughing and smiled a genuine smile, full of sincerity. _Wow… he's really fallen for her, huh…_

"Well hey, dude, I promise not to tell anyone your dirty little secret." Sonic said, eyes full of promise. Well, about your dreams, anyways. The fact that you love Rouge, everyone knows already." He ended with a grin and proceeded to stick out his tongue.

"Why, you-!" Knuckles started to say, but Sonic cut him off. "So… about Amy's present… got any gems or something? Pink or blue would look great."

"How about purple? It's like, blue and pink together, isn't it?" Knuckles asked, completely forgetting his anger for a second.

"I guess, only if it was a lavender though. Purple is more like blue and red." Sonic replied.

"As in me and you? Gross." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Besides, purple's _Rouge's_ color." Sonic said, grinning.

"No, purple's our** color. Cuz I got the purple eyes, remember?" Knuckles stated.

Sonic smirked. _3...2...1..._

"WAIT, WE DON'T HAVE A COLOR!"

Sonic exploded in laughter. "Face it. You just love her that much. You already know things like your color, Hahaha!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Knuckles, blushing mad red, finally led Sonic to a Crystal Cave. "Here we are. Pick your gems."

Sonic's eyes opened wide in wonder at the breath-taking view of the rainbow-colored assortment of crystals, eager to start picking some out. But then, something occurred to him. "Hey Knuckles?" "Yea?" He returned.

"Wasn't there a Crystal Cave just like this one behind the waterfall in the clearing we were jus in with Rouge?"

"…"

"…?"

"… Yes Sonic, yes there was."

"…"

"…"

"…So, why did we just waste fifteen minutes walking all the way to this one?

"Uhh… male bonding?"

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Couldn't you think of a better excuse than that?"

Knuckles wracked his brain for something good. "Hmm… oh! Well, since you can't swim, it'd be hard to get you across the lake, as you can't glide or fly either. Plus, if we went around the pond, you'd have to climb, since the path is worn, narrow, and slippery. And you're not the best at climbing. Yeah."

"You forgot, didn't you."

"…Kinda."

Sonic chuckled. "Wow. Stupid."

_That's it. He's _soo_ in for it tomorrow,_ Knuckles thought.

**End Chapter Five**

* * *

**LizzyBird: Woohoo!**

**Knuckles: Woo…**

**Rouge: Hoo…**

**LizzyBird: … You guys don't sound too excited.**

**Rouge: Well, it's just late is all.**

**Knuckles: Note: The time IS currently 10:51.**

**LizzyBird: Well, Knuckles is used to staying up for hours, thanks to the Master Emerald. And Rouge, you're a night creature. Y'know, nocturnal?**

**Knuckles&Rouge: … Busted…**

**LizzyBird: …**

**Knuckles&Rouge: …**

**All: …**

**Readers: …**

**LizzyBird: … Well anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Knuckles: Please Review!**

***-Well, I guess trees CAN feel pain, it's just not processed the way humans can… I think… eh. No clue.**

****-By our, I of course mean Knuckles and Rouge. Just to settle the confusion of "Does he mean him and Sonic or him and Rouge?". Yeahh. **


	6. A Day With Amy

**LizzyBird: Hola readers!**

**Knuckles: What's up?**

**Rouge: ME… Cuz I can FLY… Hahaha**

**Knuckles: …**

**LizzyBird: Lame.**

**Rouge: Shut up.**

**LizzyBird: Okay! So in this chapter, it's taking place at the same time as last chapter, so I guess it doesn't really matter what order you read it in, but that's how I wrote it so deal =P**

**Rouge: And this time it's me and Amy's turn to chill!**

**Knuckles: Woohoo!**

**LizzyBird: Sorry Knux, nothing fun happens. And you wouldn't be invited anyways.**

**Knuckles: … Who said that's what I was hoping for or implied?**

**LizzyBird&Rouge: … Yeah.**

**Knuckles: LizzyBird doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters!**

**Rouge: SEGA does!**

**LizzyBird: Quit rubbing it in, guys!**

**Dreaming of You**

**Chapter 6- A Day With Amy**

Rouge knocked on the door of Amy's apartment. Amy happily opened up. "Hey Rouge! Come on in!"

Amy's apartment was so neat. Every room was a different color, but immaculate all the same.

Amy led Rouge to her pink living room. "So what's up, Rouge? You came by so unexpectedly!"

Rouge chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing really, I just wanted to ask you if there was anything specific you wanted for your birthday, it being tomorrow and all…"

"Oh, that's it? You could've just called for that, silly! Well either way… I'm not really sure what I want! You don't even have to get me anything! As long as you show up to my party tomorrow I'll be happy!" Amy ended with a smile.

_Nothing she wants?_ Rouge thought. _There's no way…_ she strained her ears to listen to Amy's thoughts.

_Well…_ Amy thought, _maybe jewelry or something, but gems are Rouge's thing. If she bought any, she'd end up keeping them for herself._

_So true,_ Rouge thought to herself.

_Hmm… the only other gifts I could think of are like, strawberry scented bath stuff, or a pink DSi with a diamond studded cover! But that's selfish to ask for, and the bath stuff is weird to ask for,_ Amy continued to think.

_Bingo,_ Rouge thought. _I'll get her both!_

"So," Rouge started, "what do you think Sonic's going to get you?"

Rouge could hear Amy's heart start to race. Amy's face went red (like Knuckles' fur, Rouge noted) and a small smile graced her face. Then, all of a sudden, both her blush and happiness started to fade. "Sonic… I'll be happy if he even remembers my birthday, there's no way I'm expecting a present from him." She said with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked, surprised. "I'm sure he'll get you something!"

"Hm… maybe… I guess." Amy said doubtfully. "So anyways, what's up with you? Anything new happen lately?"

Rouge's face immediately interrupted into a deep blush. "Well… uh…"

"Oh my gosh! Something happened, didn't it? With a boy, maybe?" Amy said excited.

Rouge, unable to speak, only nodded.

"Was it with Knuckles?"

Small nod.

"Eep! You have to tell me all the details!" Amy squealed.

Rouge hesitated for a second, then said "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell a soul, okay?"

"'Kay, I pinky promise!"

They both giggled and linked pinkies*.

Rouge then went into mass detail about what happened on the night of 'the incident' (without letting her know that she could hear thoughts) and all her dreams she'd been having. Finally, she ended up telling her what had just happened this morning until Sonic interrupted them.

By the end of Rouge's story, they were both blushing like crazy. "Oh wow, Rouge. That's intense." Amy said. "Mhm." Rouge replied.

"Wait, so Sonic just popped up and interrupted you guys? So like him." Amy said, slightly disappointed in her hyper blue friend.

"Haha, yeah. I'm sure he didn't mean to though." Rouge said.

"I guess not." Amy replied.

"Hey, so I was thinking… could I stay here tonight? Then tomorrow I could help you set up for the party!" Rouge asked.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Amy said. _Slumber party!_ she thought.

Rouge laughed. "Okay! I'll be back in like 15 minutes with my stuff!"

"'Kay! See ya soon!"

This was going to be an interesting night.

**End Chapter Six**

**LizzyBird: So?**

**Rouge: Okay, so when the day is spent with Sonic and Knuckles, they get six whole pages worth of stuff, but when it's just me and Amy, we only get three pages!**

**LizzyBird: Eep! I'm sorry! This chapter was pretty much just a set-up for the next one… sorry… but now Amy knows, and Rouge has a place that I can easily describe with colors. Yeah.**

**Knuckles: Face it Rouge, she loves me and Sonic more. MEN RULE!**

**Rouge: I don't see a man anywhere in this room, do you?**

**Knuckles: GRR!**

**LizzyBird: Well, I'm-**

**Rouge: Oh, don't even go there, honey.**

**LizzyBird: … Kay…**

**Knuckles: Please review!**

**Rouge: And look forward to the next chapter! I hear it's gonna be interesting XD.**

**Knuckles: Really? From who?**

**LizzyBird: Uh… me, dummy?**

**Rouge: Haha, she doesn't tell you anything! =P**

**LizzyBird: Hey, no fighting! You're delaying reviews!**

***-Pinky fingers, mind you! As opposed to what, you might ask? … Well, toes, I guess. If you know of any other pinkies, please, inform me!**


End file.
